Another way of getting engaged
by Aaska
Summary: It's Rens birthday. He finally has the guts to pop that special question for his beloved Kyoko. But It doesn't goe the way he planned it. Rated MA for a lot of Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or it's characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do. **

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/LEMON and should only be read by adult people.**

**In the manga, chapter 183 with the Cain Heel siblings have just been released. But this story takes place a couple of years after that.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko was standing outside of Ren's apartment waiting for him to open up the door. She had her hands full of grocery bags and a birthday gift for him. This year he didn't want a party, but she had instead been tricked to promise him that she would cook for him since he didn't feel like going out. And since it was his birthday she didn't want him to eat things without any nutritions. (That was another thing that hadn't changed in all these years she had known him.)

The door opened and a smiling Ren looked at her. She smiled back and waited for him to open up the door wider and let her in. He looked at her up and down and gave her a nod in appreciation. She had not had the time to change clothes from the interview she had been to earlier that day for her new role as one of the main characters in an upcoming drama. Ren was the other one.  
>The skirt, or rather her kilt was starting to feel a bit too short for her personal preferences and the purple blouse was also a bit short and ended just underneath her bellybutton. This was the type of clothes that her character was supposed to have. Ren had said that he liked it and she had the impression that he had made sure that she wouldn't get the time to change before coming over to him.<p>

He let her in and took over the bags from her asking her if she had bought the whole store.

She followed him into the kitchen and looked at his back. Ren had apparently had the time to change and take a shower. His role was supposed to look like a computer nerd and the clothes he wore earlier had made her smile and almost start laughing. One of Ren's icing stares had made her stop with a gulp. Even after all these years he was still her sempai and she didn't dare to do anything to anger him.

He now had his regular black tight jeans and she flushed a bit when realizing that her gaze had travelled down to his perfect butt. She looked up and gave herself a silent scolding. She had realized that her gaze had more and more often wandered there the last couple of months. She stopped flushing and smiled when she realized that he wore the dark grey shirt that she had given him a while ago after she accidentally ruined the one he wore during one their many photo-shots. She had thought that it would look good on him and it did.

Ren put down the bags on the table and started rummaging around in them until he found the wine bottles. He took two glasses from the cupboard and opened one of them up. He gave her one of the glasses and took a sip from his own.

He looked at her starting to get the ingredients ready to be cooked and had some small talk with her during the process.

He had to place the glass on the table away from himself. He realized that he was a bit to nervous and he didn't want to ease it too much with the fine red wine. Everything was planned and nothing could go wrong. The little box was waiting in the drawer ready for the right moment. The waiting was finally going to come to an end. He realized that his patience was wearing thin and that he had to act soon, before everyone else got the chance to get a hold of the lovely (and hot!) woman Kyoko had become.  
>She was not really his girlfriend, but her ease around him and her not panicking when he had stolen those five kisses from her outside from the screen made him sure that she should have some kind of feeling for him. <em>"Or maybe she's just to dense to realize what they really meant."<em> a voice in his head whispered. He shook his head trying to get rid of his nervous self.

He took the glass again and took another sip. _"This will be the last one for support."_ he thought. The dinner was soon ready and they started eating and enjoying each others company.

Ren came into the living room after he had put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. He looked at his wrist and liked the gift that she had given him. She was really good at making jewellery too apart from those cute dolls. He saw Kyoko standing in front of the bookshelf holding a picture. He smiled when he realized witch one it was. It was one of the photos taken of them both when they where in their Cain Heel siblings roles all those years back. The last day of shooting he had given her the first of those kisses... _"OK, that time she had panicked."_ He thought for himself smiling.

"Setsuna, you really looked cute back then." He said in his Cain voice.

Kyoko turned around. No, the stance and the look on her face told him that it was Setsuna that was looking back at him. She was so quick to go into character nowadays.

"Ni-san! What do you mean when you say that I "LOOKED" cute!" A pout was showing on her lips.

He went towards her with a wicked smile. He took one arm around her waist and took the picture from her and looked at it and then back at her.

"Well, for one thing you waist is not as thin as it was then... I bet that you couldn't use the clothes I bought for you tat that time..."

"NIII-SAN!" She punched him in his stomach and he let go of her. She twirled around and looked flustered at him.

"Look! You hit your loving brother! The old Setsuna would never do anything like that..."

"But you said something that you shouldn't have said! That was mean."

"… And now you're talking back to me... Tsk. I think I have to punish you for that. Maybe I should throw away the present you gave me..." he started to take of the bracelet he had around his wrist.

"No!"

She ran towards him but he easily turned around and put the hand holding the bracelet high into the air. She jumped trying to reach it, but to no avail. He started laughing and poke her in the side. A yelp came from her and she sidestepped. He took the opportunity and ran away from her mockingly. He ran into his bedroom and turned around to look at her. He wasn't ready for her next attack. She jumped right into him and he fell down on the bed with her on top. She straddled him and started tickling him in his sides. He started laughing and started to move around trying to get her to stop but still holding the hand with the bracelet out of reach.

Finally she managed to get the bracelet from him and managed to get a grip on both of his arms preventing him from getting it back.

They both looked at each other panting and he jerked his body once more to be a little bit ore comfortable. The moment made Kyoko roll with her hips and she felt a tingling sensation underneath of her. A feeling she realized that she had felt for a while and it felt... really good. She didn't really think but rolled her hips again and felt the friction between her legs. She started to feel really warm down there.

Ren became totally still. Except for one part of him. He looked at the flustered and panting Kyoko sitting on top of him and the mere sight of her and her position made him become even harder. Kyoko moved once more and he growled.

"This is starting to become a dangerous game... Kyoko." He looked intensely at her.

She looked down at him and realized the situation she was in. This could not be called proper behaviour from a girl. But she didn't move. It felt too good.

"Do you promise not to throw away the bracelet I gave to you, Ni-san?" Ren growled again.

"This is not a game played between siblings Kyoko. So stop trying to act like Setsuna..."

Before she realized it he yanked at his arms and they came loose from her grip. He quickly grabbed her arms and quickly threw them to the side down on the bed. In a few seconds he was lying on top of her, his arms on each side of her. He felt that she had managed to wrap her legs around him and he felt that she was pressed hard onto his groin. He was so hard now and his pants felt like they would burst in it's seams. He moved an inch and he heard Kyoko's moan and looked down at her. He moved again without thinking and both saw her and hear how she responded to him again. He then felt her heat and realized that she was only having her moist panties between her legs. Her skirt had moved up and showed her bare legs.

Kyoko. Do you know what you do to me? He said and looked down at her. She opened her misty eyes and looked at him. Her eyes shot wide open. It wasn't Ren staring back at her. It was the emperor of the night! It made her panic for a second. He had given her that stare a bit more often in the last year. But she still wasn't used to it. She moaned again when he thrust his hips against her again. The feeling felt so good and she didn't want him to stop. It didn't matter any more that he had become the emperor of the night. Not when it felt that good...

"Oh... so you like it when I do this..."

He did it again and he felt that this time she matched his movements. Kyoko was emitting a lovely aroused fragrance and then he lost the last of his restrains.

He lowered his head and caught her mouth in a hungry kiss. Kyoko was overwhelmed with the heat from the kiss. This was nothing compared to the kisses he had given her before. This one made all her body overheat and she threw her arms around him and welcomed the kiss. His tongue opened up her mouth and she felt that her body heat went up a few more degrees. Ren continued rolling his hips against her and she felt that the heat between her legs turning her into a living inferno. She became so wet and wanted more.

She gasped of the new thrilling sensation when Ren's hand cupped her right breast and when he stroked her nipple with the fabric between them. Another moan came from her throat and his lips left hers making her wish for them once again. He raised his head to look at her and smiled when he saw her longing face.

"Kyoko... let me feel you..."

He saw her plea in her eyes and her silent nod in response. He felt her hands starting to explore his back, her hands had found it's way underneath his shirt and her hands felt like it burned his skin where she touched him. He felt that he grew a bit more and with another growl he kissed her again. His hands found the buttons in her blouse and he tried opening them one by one. The buttons was so tiny and he became frustrated. He realized that he soon had ripped the rest of them loose and that he had ruined her blouse. Kyoko didn't seem to realize it. She moaned and moved her hips again against him. He took both of his hands onto her firm breast and found the hard nipples. A soft cry of lust was heard from her lovely lips and he intensified the focus of her breast. His mouth trailed down onto her throat and he spent a lot of kisses on her when slowly trailing down onto first her left breast. She made another soft cry when he finally softly bit her nipple trough the fabric. Her back arched against him and showed him that she wanted more from him. He put his hands around her back and found the hooks for her bra and unhooked them. He then quickly lifted her enough to be able to take off her ruined blouse and the bra. Her breasts looked perfect. They had become gorgeously full and round. He took the nipple in his mouth again and massaged the other one loving the responses his Kyoko made to his touch.

He licked her skin and let his tongue trail onto the other breast. Kyoko pulled him closer when he teased the nipple. Circling around it with his tongue until he finally sucked it in. his hands trailed down further to her waist. He found the clip holding the fabric together in her skirt and started unbuttoning it. The other hand found the other one and finally the fabric was loose. Kyoko didn't even realize that she lifted her hips to help him take it off. Her body was so overheated and she wanted even more. His hand lay on her hip feeling the lines from her panties. He then slowly trailed his hand over her thighs and in between them, slowly going up to her sacred place. Her breathing became even more laboured and he felt her body react with longing for his touch. He let one of his fingers touch her outside of her panties. Kyoko screamed with lust and he felt himself lose his breath. She was so perfectly warm and her panties was so wet. She wanted him as much as he wanted her!

He started to move his finger gently stroking her and felt satisfied when her hips started moving with him asking him for even more. He wanted her so badly! But he wanted to take his time. He had waited so many years for her and wanted everything to be perfect. He rubbed more and slowly let another finger move the fabric to the side. He started to feel the soft velvet skin and let the finger find it's way into her wet heat. She was so perfect! He felt her going over the edge and into her first orgasm when he let his finger go into her. She tensed around him and she shock in convulsion for a few seconds.

He found her lips again and gave her another deep kiss. He smiled when he felt that her hands had found his butt, caressing it. He had seen her looking at it a couple of times and knew that she liked it. Finally she had dared to touch it.

He removed her wet panties and made her spread her legs a bit more. He let his hand find her sensitive part again and started caressing her again. He soon found that her heat was rising again.

When he felt that she was almost at the edge again he couldn't hold it any longer. He let his tongue trail down again. Down her breast and giving them a last kiss and he let his tongue trail down further her stomach. Kyoko stiffened and looked at him with her clouded eyes.

"Ren... what are you... AH!"

He found his destination and Kyoko's voice went screaming again with pleasure. Her wet velvet womb felt even better than he had dreamed about. He licked and tasted and made her go over the edge again. He loved her reaction and he continued to make her even more ready for him.

He let his hands go down to his own pants and he quickly dropped them together with his underwear. He climbed up her body again and kissed her breast. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him pleadingly. She was ready for him! He took of his shirt and opened the drawer and took out the protection. He fiddled a bit. It was a while ago since the last time he had to put one on! He kissed her again and placed himself on top of her again. Now without any clothes in the way. He teased her some more with one of his hands again and he felt that she started to push her womb against his pulsing limb.

He took both of her hands over her head and trust himself against her without going in. she was so ready for him!

She started moaning and her body started begging him for more. He looked into her face and asked her to look at him.

"Say that you want me Kyoko..."

"Wha...?"

He trust a bit more against her and her answer ended in a moan again.

"Tell me you will be mine. I want to be yours forever..."

He teased her a bit more and finally he heard her:

"Yes! Please! I want you Ren!"

With that he kissed her and gently pressed himself in her. A gasp of pain came from her but soon her soft moans became more heated again and he felt that she followed him in his rhythm of love. He felt her coming closer to the edge and he soon followed her feeling complete exhausted but fully satisfied.

He kissed her a couple of times again and then after a while he rolled down of her and cuddled her into his arms. She felt so wonderful in his arms and he soon felt her falling asleep.

He looked down at her and smiled when he saw the ring sitting on her finger. In the middle it was he same type of stone as in her pendant that he had given her as an birthday gift all those years ago. He knew without hesitation that Kyoko would love it. She still had a thing for cute "magical" things. He chuckled gently when he thought of when she would realize that it was there... He would make sure that she kept her word. Now that he had tasted her he never would let go of her. It was not the way he had planned it... but this was a lot better!

Well, he would try to make sure it wouldn't be that quick before she realized it. He would make sure that she would be to occupied with other things for a while longer to notice. Just to make sure that she needed him as much as he needed her. He just wanted her to get some sleep first...

**Omg! What a dirty and most enjoyable imagination I have. ^_~. This is not the first fanfic I've done, but the first one I actually put up on . **

**I plan on making more chapters of this... maybe they will continue to be on the lemon side... and some maybe not... We will see. I want to hear some responses from you guys. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The day after

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or it's characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/LEMON and should only be read by adult people.**

**In the manga, chapter 183 with the Cain Heel siblings have just been released. But this story takes place a couple of years after that.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko took another bite from the sandwich. Food was really delicious sometimes. She smiled for herself when she thought of the reasons why she was so hungry. Exercising had it's toll on the body.

When she had woken up early in the morning it had felt so good feeling Ren's body heat next to her. At first she had almost panicked. What had she done! But the feeling in her body had made her feel more than good. In a short while she had curious touched his body gently with her fingers and traced his firm muscles. Her fingers had become more and more brave and she had slowly gone further and further down on his body. Her body heat had become higher for every inch that she fingers traveled and her breathing became heavier. When she was just about to touch that part he had suddenly moved and lay on top of her, looking at her and then given her a passionate kiss. He had been the one in charge and made her capitulate in the most enjoyable way.

She had the chance again in the bathroom to get to know his body. It had been the most sensual cleansing she had ever had. The both of them had with the utmost care applied soap and worked up the foam on each other and then rinsed it all away. His whole body had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had loved the way that he reacted when she had toughed his thick and silken member. His pleasured gasp had made her even more brave and made her take a firmer grasp and stroked it more. Now when she thought about it it had felt so natural and not the slightest embarrassing. Why should it when he made her feel this good?

Ren came out into the kitchen only wearing a pair of tight boxer shorts. Damn he looked sexy! He had the smell of newly shaved cheeks so she knew why he had been in there a while longer than she had. He smiled at her and took a cup of coffee and went to one of the chairs. He looked her up and down when she stood there at the counter dressed only in one of his shirts. For some reason she felt really sexy herself and she could feel her nipples get a bit hard against the fabric. Was life supposed to be like this for the rest of her life? Getting hot just seeing him? She tried to shrug herself back to senses and think of something else. When she looked at him she realized something.

- Tsuruga- san. Is that the only thing that you're getting for breakfast? A cup of coffee?  
>- Kyoko. Isn't it about time for you to start use my name without honorifics? Please grant me this, if you don't want to use darling instead. Kyoko's cheeks flushed. She tried again.<br>- R-Ren, you didn't answer my question. You have to eat something.  
>- I usually only take this cup in the morning, but then again. Since I used up so much energy this night and morning maybe I need another cup...<br>- Ren!

Kyoko went to his chair and took her chance. She seated herself on his lap with one leg on each side of him facing him. At first he looked a bit surprised but his smile said that he didn't have anything against her doing that. She held her own sandwich up in front of his mouth.

- Say ah... she said and opened her own mouth up wide to show him how to do it. He did it and bit of a big piece of the bread. Kyoko smiled and when he had swallowed she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Her movements made her feel that he started to get hard against her groin. He's such a stud! She thought. She took a bite herself of the sandwich and then offered it to him for a second bite. He took a bite and almost swallowed it without chewing to get another kiss. He became almost crazy with lust when he felt her groin getting hot and wet against him and making his pants slick with the moist. He looked into her misty eyes. It felt great seeing her as horny as he was. She was so gorgeous!

- Maybe I should make another sandwich for you before you eat all of mine. Kyoko said and started to rise from his lap. His hands quickly grabbed her thin waist and held her firm in place. Ren! Let me go!  
>- I don't need that when I have my favorite snack here in front of me. She looked quizzically at him.<br>He kissed her firmly and suddenly hoisted her up on the table in front of him. She yelped surprised and gasped when she felt one of his fingers stroking against her wet clitoris.  
>- I just have to taste my favorite ambrosia. He leaned forward and licked her. She sounded just great when she showed him how much she liked his treatment. She became even more wet and he loved every inch of her. He sucked at her tip and made sure that he made her have an orgasm. He wanted more and made sure that she would come again. He felt amazed that he could become so hard of just tasting her! God he needed her!<p>

- Ren... please... Ren! I want you! I need you! He heard her screams and he quickly rose from the chair and at the same time he dropped his boxers showing his throbbing prick. Kyoko had already widened her legs as far as she could and showed him how much she needed him. He quickly trusted into her red, gleaming wet pussy and she screamed of joy of finally getting her wish. He thrusted so far and fast that he could and felt like he was in heaven. Everything felt perfect! He felt her convulsing around him in an heavy orgasm and he followed her over the edge towards paradise.

Their breathing became more and more even and when he could feel his senses coming back to him he realized that he had been a bit too excited. He had earlier been so careful and now his lust had made him forget about everything. He felt the need to re-plan his schedule a bit. He kissed her and said that they would need to have another shower. But this time alone since otherwise they wouldn't be presentable when Jelly would come in an hour. She would bring some things that needed to be checked. Kyoko chuckled and rose from the table. She took the leftovers from the sandwich from the floor where she had dropped it earlier and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Ren waited until he could hear the shower start before he went for his mobile and sent his manager a message. "Cancel the preliminary booking of the church on that date. I will need it earlier in a months time." He then quickly turned it off not wanting to hear Yashiro's well wishes just yet and his panic to get a new date booked for that popular church.

Kyoko had taken her time in the shower and then afterward getting dressed up. This last time had felt even more special than the other times and she still could feel a slight tingle when she moved around. It felt good in her body! She had taken her regular clothes from her bag she had prepared since the day before. Not that she had used the guest room this time. She looked at the clock and saw that Jelly was about to arrive in thirty minutes time. They where supposed to discuss changes today in their outfits for the new roles. Ren had booked for it after she had promised to celebrate his birthday with him.

She went out to the living room and saw that Ren came out from his room fully dressed. He looked a bit... nervous? She wasn't sure since she had never seen him like that before. He looked at her and signaled for her to sit down beside him on the couch.  
>- What's wrong? Kyoko asked him and felt that she started to feel nervous herself. Apparently this wasn't usual for Ren to behave like this.<br>- Nothings wrong. I just feel that we have to talk before Jelly comes...  
>- Oh! You don't have to worry. I won't tell her anything about this... I mean...<br>- That's not what I meant. I just wanted to make sure that you understand what I meant with what I said yesterday...  
>- Yesterday?... what had he said yesterday Kyoko thought?<br>- Yes, the part that I wanted to...  
>"DING DONG!" Ren went quiet when the doorbell rang.<br>- Hello! Jelly's shrill voice was heard from the door.  
>Ren looked at his watch and mumbled that she was too early. Kyoko rushed to the door and opened it. Jelly stood there with a lot of packages on a trolley and one of her assistance stood next to her with another one. That was a lot of packages for clothes for the roles she thought.<br>They helped each other to move in the trolleys into the loving room and Jelly quickly sent the assistance back to the office with orders to do. When the door shut close behind her she looked at Kyoko and screamed exalted.  
>- Let me see the ring! She yelled and smiled one of her wide grins.<br>- Ring? Kyoko felt very confused. What was she talking about?

**O_o... This is what my ind thinks of when I get to sit in a car going for hours from one place to another... Two chapters in the same time! More Lemon coming in the next chapter that I wrote on the same road trip. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Saying yes

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or it's characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/LEMON and should only be read by adult people.**

**In the manga, chapter 183 with the Cain Heel siblings have just been released. But this story takes place a couple of years after that.**

**Enjoy!**

Jelly went forward and grabbed Kyoko's hand and turned it around for her to look at. A gasp was heard from them both. How had that ring gotten there? Kyoko thought. It was a beautiful ring with a pink stone surrounded by diamonds. It looked a lot like the stone that hung around her neck. The stone that she had made into a necklace and that had been in the rose that she had gotten from Ren a couple of years ago.  
>She looked at Ren with a confused look. He looked a bit embarrassed but at the same time with a face saying that he had tried to tell her.<br>- So, have you decided on the date yet? Jelly said and dropped her hand.  
>- It's not decided just yet. Yashiro is out there trying to find a date when the church in Kyoko's hometown is available. But it shouldn't be longer away than about a month. Ren was the one answering.<br>Kyoko became frozen solid. What where they talking about? How had this happened?  
>When Jelly started to open up the boxes she saw a lot of different shades of white in different fabrics. Jelly nagged at Ren for not giving her that much time to prepare Kyoko's wedding dress. But of course she could do it! No one else should do it except for their best friend Jelly!<br>When Jelly started to speak directly to Kyoko and order her to try them on Kyoko quickly went into her "professional mode." This was the wrong time to panic and get hysterical.  
>The dresses was beautiful and Kyoko quickly felt like a princess from an fairytale. She fantasized that she was a fairy princess getting dressed for an ball... This always made her a lot more at ease.<br>Jelly made the last notes in her notebook. She had gotten the information from Kyoko that she needed and now she could start getting the dress of her dreams ready for her big day. The hairstyle, shoes and jewelery had also been decided. She said that her assistants would come bring the dresses back later in the afternoon. She congratulated them again and hurriedly went back to her designing board. It was already starting to get dark outside. The fittings had gone on for ever!

Kyoko's leg's went out from underneath and she sagged down on the floor surrounded by the wide white skirts of the dress she still wore.  
>Ren was quickly there by her side and looked worried at her.<br>- Kyoko...? Are you all right? Please, say something...  
>Kyoko looked up at him and he saw her confusion clearly in her face now that her mask of control had left her. He felt a pang of guilt that he had made her feel this way.<br>- All right? What's all this about? Wedding? When...? How...? We're not getting married... or have I missed something?  
>Ren looked at her and decided that he had to tell her everything and bury his pride for the moment.<br>- Actually. That was what I was trying to tell you when she came. I wish that she hadn't been so early. Last night I had planned for ages... Not the getting you into the bed part. He hurriedly told her and felt embarrassed. But that I should propose to you part that is. Not that it went the way I planned, but right then the need to be with you became so strong that I couldn't think straight. I'm crazy for you Kyoko. Please tell me that you want to marry me.  
>- But I'm... Why me, when there's so many other greater women out there? I'm nothing compared to them.<br>- Because i love only you Kyoko. I've been in love with you for a very long time. I fell in love with you the first time I met you and got to see that innocent smile you had. I was so afraid for so long that you would reject me and I knew that you only wanted to see me as your kohai. But now I know that I can't wait anymore and I know that you have greater feelings for me than a regular kohai does. Otherwise you wouldn't do all these things that you do. Don't you think so to that we always have a great time together?  
>- Yes we do...<br>- And haven't the media speculated about us for quite a long time? Haven't they said they think us to be the perfect couple?  
>- Yes they have...<br>- And you must confess that we are the best together when it comes to sex. Ren started to smile. Kyoko's cheeks flushed. She only nodded. It was a different thing having perfect sex than to speak about it.  
>- And the last argument on my behalf. Since I've definitely defiled you now and I must confess that I plan to do it again you can't marry someone else. And since I got a bit carried away at the breakfast table I can't take my chances of not raising a possible baby. I've dreamed of having a baby with you for so long Kyoko.<br>- A baby... Kyoko put one of her hands on her belly and got all warm over the feeling of that maybe a life was starting to grow inside her. She started to look at him with a bit more hope in her face. She had always wanted a family of her own after being abandoned by her mother. That wish had never died.  
>- So please Kyoko. Make me the happiest man alive and say that you will marry me. Even if you don't love me yet I want the chance to make you love me as much as I love you.<br>- Yes Ren. I will marry you.  
>He smiled one of the greatest smiles she had ever seen and he helped her up from the floor. He quickly embraced her and gave her lips a deep kiss sealing the agreement. His tongue invaded her mouth and she started to feel her knees getting weak again. He noticed this and quickly made her sit on the couch and sat down besides her. He kissed her again and loved the way that she leaned back and showed him that she liked him so close.<br>- You know what... he said and she started to realize that his emperor off the night was starting to show.  
>- What is it Ren?<br>- I've always dreamed of making love to you on our wedding night with you in a beautiful wedding gown...  
>She laughed and told him that then he was in luck since he could try it out right now if he wanted and then do it again when it was the real thing. He then quickly leaned over her and gave her another deep kiss and started to untie the lacing in her back and let her breast out of their prison. When they where free he started to rub the hard nipples and heard her cry of lust. He took one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked it greedily. Her back arched towards him to let him know that she wanted more of it. He left her breast and found the other one. His hands started to try to find the end of the skirts and her legs. It was a lot of fabric in the way! He finally found the opening and let his hand trail up her leg and inside her parted legs. Her new panties had already became wet of excitement and he enjoyed the feeling of getting them even more wet. She panted heavily and he felt her whole body tense with the orgasm. He let her catch her breath and then he let the now totally wet fabric glide to the side so that he could feel her swollen folds. Another gasp was heard when he let one finger inside of her and then another one. He moved them in and out a few times and felt that she was so hot for him.<br>He moved the fingers away with the panties and when she looked at him with her clouded eyes he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked at them.  
>- I can't get enough of your taste dear Kyoko. You taste the best when you're this lustful.<br>Kyoko leaned forwards and kissed him deeply. She started to undress him and told him that it shouldn't only be her that was this horny.  
>She started kissing his chest when it was bare and teased his hard nipples. She moved her hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them and started to pull them down. He helped her by taking the weight on his feet and the pants went down easily. She made his boxers go the same way and her hand soon held him. He was thick, hard and pulsating with excitement. She loved the way she made him feel and slowly she let her tongue trail down his stomach. He clenched and held his breath. Would Kyoko...? He gasped for air when he felt her tongue touch him jestingly. His hips moved gently to show her that he loved it and she took him into her mouth. The feeling made fireworks explode in front of his eyes. He let her taste him for a while but he soon felt that he almost had reached his limits. He pulled at her to show her to let go and turn around towards him instead. He kissed her and she moved so that she sat on top of him. He helped her with all the skirts and soon he could see her pussy hovering over his standing limb. No, not yet. He wanted her to be even more in heat before that wonderful moment. He took his hand to her groin and rubbed her clitoris to make her climax.<br>- Oh... I want you inside me... Kyoko started to beg.  
>- Not just yet. He answered and told her that he wanted her to come at the same time that he went inside of her. He wanted to feel her juices go down his dick at that precise moment. And then he wanted her to ride him the way that she wanted. She would fuck him so hard that she would go insane with lust. She was so going to love it...<br>Her moaning was becoming more and more intense with every stroke. He could feel that she tried to make his dick go into her long before she had come. She was starting to burn up and for every second she became more and more in heat. Every second was torture for him to, but made it sure that he wouldn't end it too soon when he finally could be inside her.  
>Finally he could feel her starting to tense up and he finally let her sit on his dick. Her explosion made it worth the wait. He could feel her wet orgasm scream after him and it made it feel like he could come deeper inside her. Kyoko started moving and it felt the best. He looked at her lustful face and her gorgeous breast bounced with every movement she made. She made faster and harder moves and he felt that he went so far inside her that was possibly. Finally they both exploded together. Ren filling her and making himself one with her.<p>

When they woke up after the nap he felt that his stomach really needed some food. At first she almost looked disappointed when he told her that they should wait until night when they should make love again. But when he told her that he was starving and if he got to relax for a couple of hours he could be an even better lover she seemed satisfied.  
>He laughed and said that he had apparently made her into an sex goddess. Had he known that he would have done it a lot sooner!<p>

**I've got some more to do on the next chapter... only got to start it in the car. Next chapter wont be as "lemony" as these three first ones... but the one after that. Who knows. ^_~ **


	4. Chapter 4 The temptress

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or it's characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/LEMON and should only be read by adult people. (But sorry to say this chapter isn't having the Lemon parts in it.)**

**In the manga, chapter 185 with the Cain Heel siblings have just been released. But this story takes place a couple of years after that.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko left the dressing room that she shared with Kanae. Her best friend had been really happy for Kyoko and said that it was about time that Ren had confessed his feeling for her and made her into a real woman. She had said that Kyoko would love having sex with him! Kyoko had blushed and had not wanted to talk about it. This was something for only her and Ren. Kanae had promised to be her bridesmaid and had talked about bridesmaids dresses.

Everyone was in a wedding hysteria right now. Even their boss Takarada-san had talked ideas with Ren and her when they had met him earlier in the day. Not all his ideas could be realized and some was a bit to weird for her tastes. But some had been really good and sounded fun. When they had gone out to get some make up before the press conference he had even had tears in his eyes and saying that he had waited so long for this day. He could even forgive Ren for not being able to wait until after their wedding day... he said and made Ren blush like a school kid.

The press conference had been great. All the reporters had cheered and been asking how long they've been a couple and things like that. Ren had looked like the happiest man alive and it had made Kyoko all warm inside seeing him like that. Most of the question Ren had answered but a few of them had been directed directly towards her. She was glad that she had been able to have a couple of interviews before in her career so that she didn't stutter or blush in a bad way.

She had gone trough the corridor and was halfway there to the set for the music video that she was going to be in. Suddenly someone grabbed her and dragged her into a room and then the person locked the door. She was just about to scream when she saw who it was. It was Kuu Hizuri.  
>- Father! She started smiling and received a great hug from him. She could even hear that he sniffled as if he was crying of joy.<br>- Don't cry father...  
>- I'm not crying Kuon. he said and blew his nose in an handkerchief. Oh! It's wrong to call you Kuon now. Aren't I right Kyoko-chan? He said and smiled at her. Kyoko wondered a bit of what he meant.<br>- I mean, now that you're going to be my daughter I can't be calling you my boys name! He laughed and gave here another hug. I'm so happy that Kuon can finally tell the world who he really is and that me and his mum can be in his wedding! I came over from the US as fast as I could when I heard him tell us of the news. I'm so happy for the both of you and since I've also been like your own father I would be the happiest man, apart from my son that is, if you would let me give you away at the altar.  
>Kyoko tensed but managed to give him the answer that she would love it if he would give her away on that day.<br>He excused himself and told her that he had to go before anyone would start to miss him and that way expose the truth before it was time for it. He went out and left her in a confused state. So Tsuruga Ren was Kuon Hizuri. Wait, it was more to it than that! Kuon had another identity also. Kuon was Corn... Ren was Corn! The realization hit her like a bomb and she had to steady herself against the table. Of course it was like that!  
>Kyoko had long thought that Ren was a bit like an older version of Corn but she had always thought that it wasn't so because Ren had brown eyes. Eye contacts was the answer for that riddle. Ren's eyes was actually green. She remembered once when she had seen him when they had played the Cain siblings and wondered. But at that time it had been rather dark and she had thought that it was her imagination. The hair was also easy to explain. Some days she had thought about it that he had showed signs of having to color his hair when she had noticed that the hair closest to the scalp had been a bit lighter. Maybe he hadn't had the will to color it on his days off since it had been at those times she had seen stopped her smile and realized that she was smiling. Why? She should be furious at him for lying like that to her! But then again, so had she. He still didn't know that she had been Bou the chicken. That show had ended a year ago and she sometimes missed that silly costume. When she thought about it she realized that she had probably guessed it for a long time that he could be Kuon and that this confirmed it. It hadn't really been that big of a shock and maybe that was the main reason why she weren't mad.<p>

When she had gathered her thoughts a bit more she went out from the room and continued to the set.

This was going to be a job like all the rest, even if she didn't like it one bit. Once again she was going to be in the music video for Sho. She still didn't know what her role in it was supposed to be, but Takarada-san had said that this role was perfect for her. He had said that maybe this role could make her feel that she had won over Sho and could bury the war hatch for good. This had triggered her interest and had made her accept the role. It would probably be done in no time anyways.  
>She went in and saw that the crew was making the preparations for the set. She saw the producer and Sho standing in a corner discussing something. Sho didn't seem that happy and that spiked her curiosity even more. She went forward to them and she managed to hear Sho say in his angry voice that he couldn't understand why it had to be her that was playing that part! Anyone else would be tons better!<br>She realized that he was talking about her and became mad. What was this about! They had specifically asked for her for this production! Did this mean that it had been a lie?  
>She reached them and bowed to the producer when he saw her and greeted her. Sho she ignored for the time being. He would see that she could do any role they gave to her!<br>- Ah! Mogami-san. Great that you're here. I must first congratulate you on the great news we heard about today. It made us all so happy. She thanked him and took his hand in hers. He continued and started explaining the layout of the music video and the plot for it. Sho's next single was named: "Fooled by the temptress." and was about that his character had gotten into a temptress web and was trying to get out of her web. They where going to be filming a couple of different scenes where she pulled his strings and made him fall even more in love with him. In the end he would finally be able to get away from her.  
>Kyoko listened and got a bit shocked. They wanted to her to play a temptress! It didn't at all sound like the usual type of music Sho would write, but for some reason the role sounded fun and she liked the idea that Sho didn't like it at all.<br>The producer said that he thought that since they had such a tight schedule they would only have these three days to film the scenes, but they shouldn't have too much problems with that since they both where so good actors.  
>He then gave the both of them one script each and asked them to start reading them. They where still not done with the sets for the scenes yet and they had some time before the make-up crew would arrive.<br>Sho looked at her and looked amused when he said that he would like to see how good a temptress mousy Kyoko-san could be. She that didn't have any sex appeal at all. He laughed and went away to his dressing room with confidence.

Kyoko decided that she would stay on the set but took a chair to one of the empty corners and started reading the script. The scenes was rather simple written. They left her a lot of space to make her own portrait of the woman. At first she thought that the woman it described was a really sly and a bit evil person, but the more she read the more she got the feeling that she was actually getting a revenge from an earlier sin that the person Sho played had done. Karma was getting back at him. She smiled. She started to think of how she was going to portrait the woman...

Kyoko came out from the make-up feeling like another person. Her black wig had wavy shoulder length hair and looked perfect with the sexy red dress she was wearing. Green earrings made the assemble perfect together with the black pumps she had on. She felt sexy and it had been no problem getting into her version of "the temptress queen". She had borrowed some features from Ren's emperor of the night and made it into a female version of it.  
>She realized that the camera crew stared in awe at her when she went by. One of them even whistled and that made her a bit more confident that she had gotten the role right. She went into the set that portrayed a cafeteria. The meeting place for the couple in this story. She sat down on the end of the chair and took the sundae cup that the guy playing the waiter gave her.<br>Everyone else got into their places and the producer yelled "ACTION!"

Everyone started moving according to their roles and Kyoko had the bored expression on her face and looked at the clock. The doorbell rang and her gaze turned in that direction. A faint smile showed on her face before she hide it. Sho was standing arrogant in the door and scanned the room. He stopped the second he saw her. "What the! Is that Kyoko!" he thought and just stared at her. He quickly realized that he was supposed to act and then went over to the empty seat next to her. He sat down and couldn't help looking at her exposed leg between the slits in her dress. He managed to look up at her face and saw her smile and ask him if he had come here directly after his work ended. He shrugged as he thought that he was supposed to and then saw her take a spoon full of the sorbet in front of her. She then offered him the spoon and asked to say "ahh..." when he saw her red lips forming like that he automatically opened his mouth and took the spoon. He swallowed it and cursed himself. He hated sweet things like this and she made him eat it! He then watched in thrall when she took some more on the spoon again and licked the spoon in a really sensual way. He couldn't take his eyes from her mouth! He gulped and crossed his legs to hide the fact that his pants started to feel a bit to tight. He almost fell of the chair when he saw her tongue licking her lips as to be sure that every drop of the sorbet got eaten. He wanted more of that damn sorbet even if he hated sweet things. Damn her!  
>- CUT! The producer screamed and Kyoko was the first to go back into her normal self. Sho turned around on the chair and looked at the producer.<br>- What! We did as it said in the script. Sho felt better at lashing out on someone else for his strange behavior. It was his music video!  
>- No you didn't! You where supposed to do only look at her for a moment. Not ages! Lets take the scene again. He yelled and everyone where quick to go back into their starting positions. Sho muttered and was glad that he had a jacket that he could use to hide his bulging with. They took the scene again... and again.<p>

Sho came out from the restroom. He had never been this frustrated! That Kyoko had transformed to, to a mans every wet dream! He felt how he started to get hard just thinking about her again. The release in the restroom had only had only lasted for a few minutes. He shouldn't be surprised, the other times he had felt the urge to jerk off because of her had ended the same way.  
>He was going crazy! These three days she had proven that she was more than capable of being the temptress for his video. Why hadn't she acted that way when they still lived together! That way he had never let her go and had the best time ever fulfilling all the dreams that he had had for every night and in his awake dreams between the shots. Even in the last scene it had felt like it had been her that was the one that "won". He didn't at all feel like the man that had won over his desires but instead being the one abandoning his beliefs.<br>Her teasing of him had felt like it was more than acting. It had felt real! The way that she had blown her breath in his neck that had made his whole body stir, the way she had danced in his arms in the disco scene, her scent and her eyes when he had "caught" her in the fall from the ladder scene. Or the way she almost made him come only by looking at him in the rain scene! Those where only a few of the moments that had made him rock hard during these days. She had even that damn look in between the roles also. He felt both annoyed and relieved when he had seen some of the other crew members trying to hide their own erections when they saw her. Atleast he wasn't the only one affected by her sensuality. But Kyoko was there because of him! No one else should even think of her in that way!

He saw that the rest of the crew was almost done with the disassembling of the props. He saw the make-up artist leave Kyoko's room and he felt the need to go there right now and see her. He took determined steps to her wardrobe and knocked the door. He didn't wait for an answer and went in and closed the door.  
>He found her standing over her bag putting down some things. She looked her regular plain self but he thought that she hadn't looked more beautiful in her whole life. She looked up at him and her eyes went wide with shock when she saw who it was.<br>- Sho, what are you doing in here? I thought that you had gone a long time ago.  
>- Ok, Kyoko-chan. You win.<br>- Win what? She looked really confused.  
>- This. He quickly went over the room and pressed her against the wall. He quickly covered his mouth over hers in a desperate kiss. When he tried to deepen the kiss he suddenly felt a burning sensation at his cheek and he staggered to the side. He took his hand to his burning cheek and looked shocked at her. She looked startled at him and at her hand that was still in front of her. She had slapped him!<br>- Why did you do that for? He yelled at her.  
>- What right do you have to kiss me like that! He looked confused at her. Didn't she like his kiss?<br>- I thought that you wanted me to kiss you. The way you acted said that...  
>- It was ACTING! A role that I had to do for this stupid music video!Why would I want to kiss you when I'm getting married to Ren in less than a months time!<br>Sho felt how his legs lost their strength and he quickly seated himself in one of the chairs that was in the room. He took a big breath before looking at her again.  
>- So you're really getting married to that good for nothing, second rate actor. At first I thought it was some kind of joke that you had. Why are you getting married to him? Didn't you say that you went into show business to show me that you could do it. Well, I do know that you are remarkable now. I would never had seen it if I hadn't made you hate me so passionately. I thought that that passion had turned around from hate to... something else.<br>He waited for her to give a response. At first she looked even more shocked, but after a few seconds she seemed to collect herself and gave a sigh before taking the other chair. She sat down and looked at him seriously.  
>- At first I went into show business because of you. That part is correct. You had hurt me really bad using me that way that you did. I wanted to get my revenge and show you what I could do. So yes, in that part you're correct. But soon after I started I did it because of myself. I really liked the things I did and wanted to get better for myself. I still did hate you, but that wasn't the reason why I acted. At the same time Ren was there, helping me evolve both as an actor and as an human being. It's because of him that I'm the person and the actor that I'm today. Because of him I do not hate you any more, mostly because the feelings I have for him is so much stronger. I... I love him. What I feel right now for you is pity. I didn't want to trick you into falling for me. If you did I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I hope that you soon will find a girl that you can truly love and when you do. Make her feel special and never let her go. Good bye Sho-san.<p>

Kyoko took her bad and rose from the chair. She left the quiet man sitting in the other chair and closed the door behind her. She quickly went out from the studio and when she where at the wending machine her knees gave way. She shook and looked shocked at nothing. She loved Ren! She hadn't realized it earlier and seeing Sho like that in the dressing room had made her realize it. That must be the mayor reason why she wasn't angry at him for lying about Corn, and why she felt so good being together with him.  
>And it was true what she had said to Sho, she didn't hate him any more. The rest of her tiny demons had flown away when she realized that her love for Ren had finally made her able to forget and forgive what that boy Sho had done all those years ago.<br>She rose from the floor feeling relieved and happy. She wanted to go home to Ren now and tell him how much she love him. A big smile could be seen in her bright face all the way home.

Back in the room Sho still sat in the chair. He had lost her. And he had just realized what he had let go all those years ago. He had been a brat for not being able to see just what a gorgeous jewel she was until it was to late. He had seen that what Kyoko had said about loving Ren was true. She really did love him. That bastard had seen her for what she really was and had finally won her. He had known for years that Ren had liked her and had hated him for it. Kyoko had been his, but she was not any longer.  
>He couldn't stop it. His eyes over flowed and he cried bitter tears for his own foolishness. He had only himself to blame and cried even harder for that reason.<p>

Outside his manager heard him cry. She both felt sorry that he felt so broken, but glad that maybe he was finally able to go on and find someone that he could act honest in front of. It had been a good idea to have Kyoko play that part in the music video. She was glad that the others had liked her idea.  
>She would let him cry a while longer before getting him home.<p>

**So, what do you say? ^_^ Sadly not that much Lemon in this chapter (more will come in the next one. Promise!)... a lot of other things happening though. but I liked to torture Sho a bit. I would say that this was the perfect way of Kyoko getting her revenge... not even trying or plotting. I will see when I have the time to write again since my holiday will end soon...**


	5. Chapter 5 Family reunion

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or its characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/ LEMON (some chapters more than others) and should only be read by adult people. **

**This fanfic is based on the manga until around chapter 185 when the Cain Heel arc is still in play.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko closed the door from the cab and hoisted her shoulder bag up on her shoulder. The cab slowly drew away and leaved her in front of Ren's apartment building. She couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't had the time to see Ren after their interview about them getting married 3 days ago. Ren had to go to Kyoto to film scenes in a crime suspense drama that he was playing one of the detectives in. She herself had also been occupied with the shooting for Sho's music video until yesterday so she had also been busy. Tonight he was home again and she realized that she had missed him terrible much. She still couldn't believe what Ren had told her about him loving her. How could it be possible that someone so perfect like him could love someone as plain as her!? She would think that she had dreamt about it if not everyone around her had to congratulate her all the time. She smiled when she thought about the reaction from the manager and his wife when she had told them about the marriage. They very seldom watched the television so they hadn't heard anything about it. They made her feel like they were her real parents and she had promised them that they would get to meet Ren for dinner in a couple of days.

She went up the stairs and realized that she had to speak with Ren about him being Kuon or Corn that she had called him since she was little. She froze in her steps and a worried impression got on her face. She felt that she needed to tell him about Bou since she didn't want any secrets between them. But how should she say it without him getting furious that she had lied about it. Or wait, not lied about since she hadn't lied about it, just not told him that she was Bou. But in this case it felt even worse since he had confined in her not knowing who Bou was. Her feet felt like led and the last couple of stair steps felt like they had become higher and a lot more than they should be.

She took the last step up to the floor Ren lived in and turned to the left into the corridor and quickly turned around panicking and started to go down the stairs again. Ren! Ren was standing in the hallway and looked pissed off when he saw her. She panicked. Had he somehow already discovered the truth about her being Bou!? She took another step down the stair when her shoulder was grabbed from the behind and she was forced to turn around.

She fell down on the ground in a dogeza and she felt how she became cold with the cold sweat.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to lie to you about me being Bou! I…"

"Kyoko! I need to tell you something important!... Wait. It was you that was Bou all the time!?" Ren looked shocked a moment but he quickly got his worried face on again. "That doesn't matter right now. We've got bigger problems…"

Kyoko turned her head up and looked questioning on him. He wasn't mad at her? He helped her up on her feet and refused to let go of her hand. He still looked like he had some type of problem and that he had problem of finding the words. That made Kyoko even more worried. He never had problems speaking! Never!

"What's the matter?" Kyoko felt the whole of her starting to hurt when seeing him having this hard of a time. She got afraid. Had something happened with his career? Had the media heard something about his troublesome past? Had Lory been in an accident? Or was it something worse…? Thousands of problems got into her imagination. The next one worse than the first. It felt like it had been hours since he said that.

"My parents are inside the apartment…" Ren looked even worse after telling her that.

"What?" Kyoko's distress lessened.

"I haven't told you about my family. I didn't want to let you know about them like this. Actually I'm…" Kyoko caressed his cheek and smiled.

"It's ok Corn. I already know who you are and who your family is. Remember I'm also Kuus son. No wait, it should be daughter now right?" Ren's mouth opened up and Kyoko couldn't help but smile when seeing his astonished expression. It looked like he tried to say something to her but not a sound could come over his lips. Her smile widened even more and she gave him a kiss on his other cheek and said:

"I guess that dad didn't tell you about our meeting then." She felt like smiling even more when she realized that she could continue to call him dad, even if she wouldn't be able to play "Kuon" any more. Ren seemed to relax a bit and one of his famous smiles was seen in his face again.

"Seems like your one step ahead of me this time Kyoko. But I still have to warn you…"

"KYOKO!" A shrill scream was heard and all of a sudden Kyoko felt something pink and a nice smelling enfold her in a big hug. The next second she fell on the floor with a big thud and her hip ached a bit. Kyoko looked confused on the… "thing" on top of her had two beautiful blue eyes with tons of wavy blond locks cascaded round the unfamiliar face. She was a gorgeous woman and Kyoko thought that she resembled Ren in some ways. She soon realized that this must be Ren's mother.

"You must be Kyoko!" The woman hugged her again and Kyoko didn't know what else to do than to give the pretty lady a hug back.

"I'm Juliena, mother to this brat that leaves home far too long." Ren reached for the both of them to try to help them up and to save Kyoko from his mother's embrace. Ren managed to get the both of them into the apartment before the neighbours would want to know what was happening in the hallway.

In the apartment Hizuri rose from the sofa that he was sitting in and came forward to give Kyoko another big hug. Ren's mother went to her husband and started to cry what looked like happy tears and she told Kyoko that she was so happy that she had her son back again and that she also got a lovely daughter to pamper with now. After that presentation she gave Kyoko another hug. She was all over the place all in the same time and Kyoko thought that she had a lot of energy to be moving around like that.

Kyoko had never received that many hugs before from another person and never this many at the same time! But for some reason she liked getting hugs from Juliena. Suddenly Kyoko realized that she felt some strange kind of smell and sniffed the air.

"I think something is burning…" she said. Juliena got white in her face and ran into the kitchen with everyone following her. She opened up the oven and black smoke rose around her when she pulled out something black and wobbly.

"Oh no! I think I burned it" She looked distressed and a soft whine was heard from her. Kyoko was wondering what she would do when Juliena brightened up again. "It doesn't look that bad. Maybe I can do something with it and ad some ketchup…"

Kyoko felt her back turning ice cold. Ren was standing there and she could feel his dread. All of a sudden she realized why Ren never felt like eating and why she had wondered for so long if he had had some kind of trauma regarding food. Now she understood…

"Ehm… Juliena-san. Do you mind me helping? I know a tasty thing to do…" Kyoko was prepared this time for the jumping hug.

"I get to cook with my daughter! But please call me mom or just Juliena." Juliena cried happily. While Kyoko tried to get loose of Juliena's grip Hizuri silently put the black smouldering substance into the bin.  
>Kyoko felt relief when she opened the fridge and saw that it still had a lot of food from her last shopping spree in it. Now she could make something edible…<p>

Kyoko watched Ren putting a blanket on top of his mum. She could see the love that Ren had for her and she felt a bit envious when she had seen the love that she had for her son. If her mother had a third of the love for her that Juliena had for Ren then she would have been happy. But she felt better when she realized that Juliena made her feel like she was her daughter, even if Ren and her wasn't even married yet. She felt like a part of his loving family and that made her warm inside.

Hizuri came out from the kitchen with a cup of Coffee in his hand. He smiled lovingly when he saw his wife sleeping happily in the sofa. He said that she had been too excited to sleep on the flight to Japan and that she must be exhausted. Hizuri had picked her up from the airport and gone straight here only a couple of hours before. When he had finished his cup he bowed down and took his wife into his arms and went into the guestroom.

"Come on. I'll drive you." Ren gave her the jacket and helped her to put it on like a proper gentleman. He locked the door and went with her down to the garage to his car. He started the car and drove out on the streets. The radio played music in a hushed tone.

"So, when did you realize that I was Corn?" The question startled Kyoko and she looked at him. She thought a bit and then answered him.

"I think that I knew it already a while ago, from the time when I first saw you without your contacts. But I didn't get it confirmed until I met your dad 3 days ago. But it took me longer to understand that Corn was Kuon. Why have you kept your family a secret and changed your name?" Kyoko saw Ren's expression change and she wondered if she shouldn't have asked the question.

"I wanted to show everyone that I could do it without having my father's fame backing me up." Ren continued to tell her of the reasons why he left the US to come here and make a career. Kyoko listened and felt that she understood him. She had during the years met a couple of celebrities that had problems just because of their parents' fame.

The car stopped. Kyoko looked out and saw that they stood in another parking garage. She looked confused at Ren. She had been listening so intense at him so she hadn't noticed where they've been going.

"This isn't where I live." Ren smiled his Emperor of the night smile. Kyoko got both a bit on edge since she never knew what Ren was going to do when he was like this but at the same time she got excited since it most of the time it ended with her feeling like floating on clouds.

"Good observation skills miss Kyoko. I never told you that we were going home to your place. Come on, let's go." He got unbuckled and was certain that she would do to. She tried to make him tell her where they were but he only said to her that she would soon know. He led her into an elevator that was playing relaxing lounge music. Kyoko didn't feel relaxed at all. Ren stood beside her and his Emperor of the night aura told her that something was waiting happening. The doors opened up and she saw that they stood in a hallway that looked a lot like a posh hotel. Ren made her go into the hallway and soon he stopped in front of a door. He took a key card and opened the door and pushed Kyoko into the room and quickly closed the door. She looked around and then turned around to look at Ren. He leaned against the frame of the door with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Now. You told me today something very interesting Kyoko." Kyoko felt the fear rise in her. Ren's face looked scary!

"Eh… huh?"

"So you tell me that you were Bou the whole time and didn't feel like you had to tell me about it?"

"Well… no. I didn't mean to lie… I just…. I'm so sorry!" Kyoko bowed down to apologies but rose again when Ren took a step towards her. She couldn't help but to take a step backwards.

"You got to hear a lot of personal information and a lot of my thoughts during that time." He took another step forwards and Kyoko stepped back again.

"I never told anyone about that information! Honest!"

"I told you all that information… and you still didn't get it, now did you?" More steps were taken.

"Huh? Yah!" Kyoko fell down on the king-sized bed when the last step made her lose her balance. Ren leaned in on the bed and placed his arms on both sides of Kyoko. He looked at her with his beautiful eyes. His blue eyes was even more beautiful than his brown eyes he had when wearing contacts. He had taken them out during the dinner with his parents and hadn't bothered to put them back in after that.

"I told Bou all my problems with the girl I was in love with and you NEVER understood that it was you I told you about?! You gave me advice in how to act and you NEVER realized that the advice was then used on YOU?!"

Kyoko got a panicked face and started to wriggle underneath him.

"But I never thought that you would be interested in a plain kohai like me… I…" Ren leaned in closer and gave her a deep kiss that made all her joints turn jelly. He ended the kiss and looked at her again with a grin on his face.

"Well then… I will just have to punish you for lying to me... And I will just have to do it until you understand that I've always loved you and that you're mine. Just to make certain that you will never EVER misunderstand me again…"

He leaned in again and gave her a kiss that made her whole body turn into liquid fire…

**^_^ Well. Sorry for the LONG wait. Life… and a baby has it's ways of taking a lot of your time. I'm sorry that it wasn't that much lemon in this chapter… the family reunion part felt like it had to be told before new lemonade could be made. I promise: next chapter WILL include a lot more Lemon and you will not have to wait that long for it since I do have more time again to write. *Yay!* **


	6. Chapter 6 Come out of the closet

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or its characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/ LEMON (some chapters more than others) and should only be read by adult people. (This chapter is steaming so be warned! ^_^)**

**This fanfic is based on the manga until around chapter 185 when the Cain Heel arc is still in play.**

**Enjoy!**

Kyoko took another bite from the toast in her hand. Her stomach had quit it's rumbling the toast before this one but she still felt hungry. Ren's treatment during the night had made all her spare energy go away and now she felt that it needed to be refuelled.  
>He had drove her to the LME building and then drove away to go to his acting location. Later this afternoon he would come back here for an exclusive meeting with some of his fans that had won a competition that a radio station had partnered up with LME to do for some kind of charity.<p>

Kyoko took the last bite of the toast and the rest of her juice. It was soon time for the rehearsal for her drama. The other leading actor had been caught in traffic because of a big accident in a bridge and would be late a while longer so right now Kyoko didn't have that much to do.

She went out of her dressing room and decided that she would go look for Maria-chan. She missed the girl and thought that this was a good way to kill some time. Kyoko felt relief that Maria-chan had taken the news about her and Ren so good, but maybe the biggest reason for that was that she had started to fancy one of the new young singers that had signed with LME only a couple of months ago. She smiled when she remembered the cute face of the young talent had when Maria had given him a big kiss all of a sudden when his interview had ended. She had then pronounced to all the press that he was taken and that all the other girls to back off.  
>Maria was still as possessive of the people she liked as always.<p>

The door opened quickly after Kyoko had knocked and a smiling Maria gave her a big hug and dragged her into her room. She just had to show her how good she had become with making the dolls just like Kyoko used to do…

Kyoko ran in the corridor. She had forgotten about time and was starting to become late for the rehearsal! She mentally hit her head and cursed herself. Being late for a job was NOT something professionals would do! She stopped when turning a corner when she saw some girls waiting. Everyone had T-shirt, books and things with Ren's picture on it. They seemed to be searching for something or someone.

"There's Kyoko! That bitch that want to take Ren away from us!"

Kyoko froze. Ten angry faces turned towards her looking menacing. Their gazes felt like they wanted to tear her to pieces. One of them gave her something that sounded like a battle cry and all of a sudden all of them started to run towards Kyoko. Kyoko panicked and turned around and sprinted away from the angry mob behind her. "What's with these crazy fanatics!?" she thought and quickened her steps when it sounded like they was catching up with her. They continued the angry screaming and all of a sudden Kyoko saw that a water bottle hurdled through the air by her head. Kyoko made her feet go a bit faster. She did not want to get caught by them. Who knew what would happen to her if they did!?

She rounded a corner and continues running until she came to an intersection. Which way should she go?! She turned to the left and planned to start running again. Suddenly she made a yelp when all of a sudden someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark closet. Everything went dark and she heard a lock turn. She panicked and tried to scream when a hand caught her mouth and muffled the scream.

"Shh! it's me! Ren! Don't make a sound or the crazy women out there will know that we're here…"

Kyoko went limp and her worry went away. It was Ren! She was safe for the time being. They would not dare to do anything if he was here with her.

They heard running feet and angry voices that belonged to the angry mob outside. Kyoko held her breath as not to make any sounds that could lead them to try to open this closet. The mob had stopped outside and she heard them discuss which way she had run. She got cold sweat coming out of her pores when she heard of all the things that they wanted to do to her if they ever caught her. "Why didn't they go away?!" Kyoko thought and counted the seconds that they stood there.

When her breathing turned to normal she got more conscious of Ren that stood at her back. She felt his breath over her shoulder and it made her skin get goose bumps of excitement. Strange that she would react like this to Ren in these types of scenarios she thought and hoped that he would not realize it since he would probably make fun of her.  
>She realised that Ren's breath sounded heavier and warmer. No, not warmer. He had turned his head a bit and was breathing her in her neck and it made her become even more conscious of herself.<p>

"What do you think they would do if they knew that the both of us was standing just a meter from them right now?" Ren's quiet whisper startled her and made her twitch. Damn he was so sexy!

"Why are you hiding in here? They are your fans." She whispered in response to him.

"This type of fans that try to molest you are the kind I would be happy to be rid of. It's one thing that they want to have your autograph and maybe touch your shoulder… but when they try to come into my pants by force then I'm not that interested."

Kyoko nod in understanding. Some fans could really be such perverts. She knew that she too had a couple of them. Luckily her manager was really good at keeping them away from her so she didn't have to worry about them. Strange that she now had to look after Ren's crazy fans also. She moved her feet to get a better stance when her foot scraped a bucket. The sound the bucket made gave her a panic attack! The women outside must have heard it and start to hit the door!

Nothing happened. Kyoko let out her breath that she hadn't realized that she kept. Ren "Shh:ed" and she felt him relax after a couple of seconds.

All of a sudden she felt one of Ren's hands on her hip. It started to make circles that made her feel good. Ren's breath turned to her neck again and soon thereafter his lips.

"Ren! What are you doing!?" She whispered at him. He licked her neck and her whole body tingled with a excited sensation.

"Don't make any sounds or they might hear you." He said. His other hand came forward and he put it at her stomach. The other one that had been on her hip trailed softly forward and up and soon her breast got his attention. She didn't dare to try to move them away in case of that she would make a sound and their cover would be discovered. She felt her nipples turn hard with excitement and she cursed herself that she was so easily aroused by him. His fingers trailed around her breasts teasingly. She yipped when he determined pinched both her nipples at the same time. Her hands quickly went to her mouth to try to not make any more sound. She heard him snicker with enjoyment and his hands quickly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her breast free from her bra. He pinched them again and softly turned them. His mouth was on her neck again and she managed to lean a bit to the side to make it possible for him to get access to her breast and her nipples. He took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked hard.

Kyoko's legs went jelly and she felt that her panties getting wet. This was insane! They could get caught any minute now and she almost came only by his sucking her nipples! Ren's treatment made her so hot and she wanted more!

She dropped her hands and tried to feel him behind her. She managed to feel his trousers and felt that he had become rock hard. He quickly took hold of her hand and put it to her side. He didn't want to let her touch him!

"They aren't here anymore! Let's go!" one of the women outside raised her voice and they heard how they walked away angry that they had lost their prey.

Kyoko quickly started to button up her blouse and took a step forward to the door and its handle when she heard new voices outside the door. New people was walking by! She cursed silently. She did NOT want to get caught coming out from a scrub together with Ren. The gossip would be crazy! She took a step back again and got caught in Ren's embrace. His lips went back to her neck and his hands back to her blouse. The buttons was unbuttoned once again and she felt herself getting wetter when he massages her breast again.

"Let's wait here until the meeting starts. They knew that we're here and here we won't be in the way. Here, please sit on this bench here…" It was a voice that she didn't recognized but she realized that they would probably be caught in there for a while.

"Ah!" Kyoko cursed herself again! She was so sensitive when Ren's hand had touched her butt and tried to make her legs spread apart a bit.

"Did you hear anything?" One of the men asked.

"No." said another "Must have been my imagination then." The man said again.

Kyoko started breathing again. She had almost made them get caught. Ren was ruthless. His knee went in between her legs to force her feet to spread a bit. His hand found its way in between her legs after he had pulled up her skirt and she heard him make a gasp when he realized how wet she had become.

"You are such a horny woman Kyoko. I think I need to punish you a bit for it." Ren whispered in her ear and started to move his fingers. She moaned quietly and he felt that she started to shiver with excitement. His other arm took a hold of her waist to help her keep her balance.

His fingers rubbed her and pushed the fabric of her panties in to her teasingly. She moved her hips to show him that she wanted more. Oh so much more! The whole situation made her so hot! His fingers pulled the fabric aside to be able to feel her so much better and the sensation mad her cum. Her panties was ruined and Ren helped her to get them off her.

His fingers found their way back to her core and made her feel great. He let his fingers go into her in and out and she felt herself getting near the edge again. He then suddenly left her when she felt she almost got an orgasm. She whimpered softly and felt cheated. She almost cried of joy when she felt his fingers going back. Her hands went to her mouth again to keep herself from screaming when the next orgasm rocked her when he pinched her bud softly. He didn't stop and the orgasm felt like it went on forever. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore he finally let her catch her breath.

"Ren… I want you…" she whispered. She tried to turn around towards him. The little light they got from under the door wasn't enough to make her see anything. She believed that this was one of the reasons this felt so different and sexy.

"Not yet honey. I want to make you come more." He answered her with a husky voice. But he helped her to turn around and she felt that he turned with her. Her back pressed against the wall. He kissed her forcefully and she hugged him desperately. She loved him and wanted him so badly!

He took her and pulled her up higher on the wall. He held her in such a way that she was sitting with her legs apart on his arms. She suddenly felt his breath blowing her on her wet pussy. Oh my! She realized she was longing so much form him to continue this lovingly torture and she wanted him to taste her. She felt his head coming near and she felt another blow. Nothing more.

"Oh please! More!" she begged whispering.

"More what?" she almost heard how he smiled teasingly between her legs.

"I want you… I want you to… to use your mouth…" she begged him.

"You mean like this?..."

Kyoko wanted to scream again when she felt the tip of his tongue lightly touch her. He let it stroke her in long strokes and it made her go even more crazy with lust. He was taking his time and painfully slowly made her arousal build up again. She wanted so much more and she realized that her hands had gone to his head to push it towards herself to make him understand that she needed more.

He put more pressure into his tongue and he let it go deeper into her. It felt so good and Kyoko leaped over the edge once more. He managed to make her ride the waves as long as possible and she loved the feeling of him sucking her and licking her at the same time. How much she longed for him!

He helped her down on the floor to stand again and she heard him rustle with his pants. He took her and pressed her up on the wall again. Taking her legs in a firm grip. She felt his member swollen just outside of her longing core and she tried to make him come closer.

"I need you so much right now Kyoko!" he said and pushed himself into her. It felt a bit rough but Kyoko wanted it! She felt like she would break if she couldn't feel the whole of him pounding her. She had never been this aroused before and she loved it with all!

Kyoko cum and felt that Ren came with her. He lowered her onto the floor again and collapsed on her pressing her into the wall and she felt his hard breathing and his hard bolting heart.  
>Their hearts calmed down and they cuddled a bit where they where standing.<p>

A knock was heard all of a sudden and Kyoko froze in panic.

"I don't know who's in there. But no one is outside any more except for me. I heard you from my office next to this closet. I'm on my way home now. So if you just wait for a minute I will walk away. And I wish that you will choose a better place the next time to have your fun in. You do know that almost every staff here has the keys for this storage room… I know it won't be the last time I say it but: Come out of the closet please…" The man that had said it turned around and they heard his steps walk away in the corridor.

All of the sudden a light was turned on in the storage room when Ren had backed from Kyoko. He saw her panicked eyes on him only for a second before she closed them and she crouched down on the floor. Her arms went over her bent over head and he saw that her whole body became red as a tomato. He himself found that his cheeks turned a bit flushed.

They had apparently not been the only ones doing things in this closet…

**Wow! MY mind can really be dirty! Lol! It took me longer than I expected to write this chapter. It was not for the lack of imagination I promise you…**

**I felt that the last chapter was not as filled with lemons that I really wanted so I wanted to make this one better. ;-) Next chapter will be a lot more story I promise. I just wanted to do a storage room scene. Poor Kyoko… hehehe…**

**Please write review of what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7 Where are you babe

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or its characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/ LEMON (some chapters more than others) and should only be read by adult people. (Sorry, this chapter does not have any lemonade… but a lot of laughter.)**

**This fanfic is based on the manga until around chapter 185 when the Cain Heel arc is still in play.**

**Enjoy!**

The shop assistant Eiko didn't know if she had died and gone to heaven or if this was some kind of bad karma punishment that happened to her.  
>In front of her the famous, gorgeous celebrity Ren stood and wanted HER help! He had been her biggest idol for years and now she had the opportunity to meet him in person. And he wanted HER help! It would have been the best day ever if he didn't look like he was about to kill her if she didn't help him to his satisfaction… maybe the rumours where true that he had been the actor playing that scary role as an serial killer a couple of years ago. She thought he was called Ken… no Carl… no Cain! That was his name! She forced herself to stop thinking about that and pay attention to him again.<p>

"So uhm… do you like this model more than that one? This one is a bit slimmer and the latest model but that one can be used for longer periods of time…" Eiko felt a bit better when she sounded calm. Maybe she would survive this…

Ren looked confused at her and pointed to one of them. "That one!" he said sounding more determined than he looked. He walked a few steps and looked at another display.

"I need one of these too!" she followed him and looked at the items in it.

"Yes. But if I may suggest this one I think will be too small for you. You may risk that your back will start to ache after using it to long… this model however…"

"OK! I will take one of both! No wait! It's… argh! You decide!" He pointed at her and she took a step backwards just in case that his finger would be deadly sharp. She gulped and decided that this must be the karma version… Eiko had met flustered and confused customers before. Especially those first timers… but this celebrity was worse than ten of them together!

Ren stomped ahead and stopped again. This time in front of a shelf.

"Which ones of these should I pick?!"He asked and looked at her again. She went after him again and pointed on a chart on the wall.

"I would recommend that you choose from these ones. As you can see these are sorted so it will be easier to choose the right ones…"

"I'll need one of every one!"

"Oh my! So you mean that… how exciting!" she tried to make him feel better by complementing him.

"No it's not! I just don't know what she want!" he looked like he was about to kill again.

Eiko whimpered and tried to look discreetly around to see if she could get any help from her colleagues. But they had vanished all of them to get away from the crazy celebrity. She felt like she was about to die…

He continued to run around in the store and the things that he wanted to buy got into piles. Now and then she managed to tell him that he didn't need that many of some things or that she should probably wait a while to buy them, that he should choose another model for some and convince him that he didn't need all of those.

He stopped again in another part of the store and his face got a bit whiter. He started to look panicked… again.

"I think that these will be needed too I guess…"She could just hear him whisper it and look at her like she was his saviour. He took one from the rack and gave it to her.

"Ehm. I do think that maybe this one is not the right one to choose… Do you know her measurements? If you do then you should realize that you should choose this one instead since you will need it. It can be very painful when it's filled…"

"What have I done to her?!" Ren shouted all of a sudden. Eiko felt like fainting. This was a nightmare! She needed that vacation badly!

Finally he seemed to realize that he had something from almost every section of the store and he took his credit card and paid for it. She helped him get most of the things into his car. But the bigger things she promised would arrive at his home in an hour.

She fled into the store again when she realized that everything was solved and ran into the personnel cafeteria and started crying. She wished that she never needed to see him in that store again! Even if her bonus this year would sky rocket!

Back in the car Ren put the ignition key into the lock and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He lowered his head onto his hands on the steering wheel and made a huge sigh. He realized that he hadn't done much correct this day at all. He had panicked and realized that Kyoko would kill him! He deserved it but first he needed to get the things home before he met her again…

Earlier that day:

Ren hummed a fun melody and realized that he almost ran when walking in the hallway to Kyoko's dressing room. He forcefully made his feet take slower steps. It would not be good for his image if the others saw him run like crazy to Kyoko. If he was unlucky they would think that something had happened and run after him and make a fuss. If he was a bit less unlucky they would say that he had lost his "coolnes". Image is everything in the showbiz.

Could life be any better!? He could not believe that his feeling was returned by that beautiful and talented girl. Even better that she was perfect in his bed. He had earlier had a feeling that she would be passionate, but this was far better than his expectations. He wished that the wedding was over and that he could finally call her his wife.

He started thinking. How long had he wanted Kyoko as his wife? He realized that it was probably almost as long as he had realized that he loved her. Kyoko was not someone that you had sex with (GREAT sex at that!) and then left afterwards. In some ways he felt ashamed that he had been using her in that way so freely before they are wed. But then again how could he not have done it when she'd been so wonderful!

He finally stood in front of her door. He made sure that he had everything with him. He had stopped by her favourite Indian restaurant and bought take away food for them. Other than that he had the folder with the wedding planning and a bouquet with red roses. He hoped that she would not be panicking when she saw the list of all the people that should be invited to the wedding and the dinner afterwards. He smiled when he remembered some of the comments their older colleagues had said about him wanting to be this involved in the preparations. No sane man would go into that hysteria… Well, he was crazy in love with Kyoko so he felt that it was worth it.

He knocked on the door and announced that it was him before opening the door and walked in. Kyoko came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She towelled her hair and he realized that she had taken a shower. A bit of regret fell over him. What a shame that he hadn't arrived earlier! But then he shrugged. No, this was for the better since it would not be appropriate to make crazy love at her working place. What if someone went in and saw… everything. No, better not. It could totally ruin her image. His… would probably only improve with it.

"Did the filming go well today?" he asked when she delivered a tired smile.

"It went ok, but not more than that. For some reason I don't feel that I managed to grasp the role completely. Maybe it's because I'm feeling so tired and a bit out of myself today."

She went to the table and looked at him and the boxes he took out from the plastic bag. "Oh no!" he thought. Had he been too selfish these last couple of days so that Kyoko would get too tired? He decided that he would try not to be the sex-maniac that he had become these last weeks. It would do no good if he sabotaged for Kyoko and her acting career. He looked at her and saw that she looked dead tired. She had gotten an unhealthy grey colour to her skin and bags under her eyes. Nothing more exciting than getting her too sleep for the whole night tonight he decided. He cursed himself when he felt a bit of disappointment when he thought that. If he really did love her, her needs had to go before his!

He opened one of the boxes with the Indian food and turned towards Kyoko. He stretched his arm to give her it since he knew that she loved this one. He stopped in his movement and looked alarmed at her. She was not grey anymore. Nope, her colour had turned an alarming green tone. He saw her rising and running back into the bathroom in no time and soon he heard retching sounds from inside.

Now it was his turn to turn ashen. What was he supposed to do now?! Kyoko… he rose from the couch and didn't even realize that he spilled his box of food on the little table. He had to go out of here now!

So he did. He ran out from the room. He almost knocked one of the stage workers down when rounding a corner. The man looked over his shoulder in shock. This was not the way Ren usually acted.

Just as he was opening the door outside he saw Moko-san walking in. He shouted at her:

"Moko-san! You have to go to Kyoko now! She needs you!" He ran on to his car as soon as he saw that she had heard him. She looked terrified and started running in to the building. He sat in the car and was igniting the motor when he realized that his mobile was ringing. It was Yashiro.

"Ren! Where are you?! They said you're running out from the building like you had hellhounds chasing you! Are you alright?" his manager sounded really worried.

"It's Kyoko… She's… I'm sorry! But you will have to cancel all my schedule today! I have something that I need to do!" Ren turned the phone off and threw it on the passenger side of the car and with screeching tires he left the parking.

A while later:

Ren looked around in the room. He need to get a bigger flat… no! A house would be so much better! But for the time being this looked great. Kyoko would love this and he hoped that he would live long enough to see her enjoy it.

He felt sweaty. But then again it wasn't that strange since he had all by himself moved a lot of heavy furniture and managed to put some new ones together. He went to the fluffy white bedding and pulled the string to a cute little dragon and the notes to "twinkle twinkle little star" played softly out it. He realized that it was probably overkill to have both the cradle and the baby bed standing in the room at the same time. Maybe he had gone a little bit overboard at the store… but he… ok. He had panicked. For once in his life he had lost control and made a bit of a fool of himself. Kyoko would hate him for leaving her like that. He left her when she needed him the most. He was a scumbag!

He took one of the big teddy bears sitting on the dresser and gave it a hug. How was he supposed to make up to her? He wanted to see her and apologize right now. But at the same time he dreaded the meeting. She would definitely kill him!

Yashiro had sent a message a while ago telling him that Kyoko was on her way over to him with the help of Moko. He also wrote that Ren was going to make up for it BIG time later for the both of them. Ren felt sorry for Yashiro since he probably had some problems with cancelling and apologizing to those he stood up.

He went in to the living room and sat down on the sofa still cuddling the teddy bear. He wanted Kyoko to come home now. This had become her home as much as his.

He stands up startled when he hears the doorbell ring. Kyoko! He runs to the door and opens it wide up. He sees Kyoko leaning on Moko still looking green and a bit grey. He pushes the teddy bear into Moko's arms and then he lifts Kyoko up and runs with her to the couch and places her gently on top of it.

"Kyoko darling. How do you feel?" he looks worried at her.

"I'm not feeling that great but at the moment its ok."

Moko comes closes the door and then puts the teddy bear away looking at it curiously. She then looks angrily at Ren.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you shouted at me before! You made me believe that Kyoko was dying! And why the heck where you running away in the other direction!?"

"I'm so sorry Kyoko! I panicked and didn't know what to do. I know that I should have stayed… but I…"

"It's ok Ren. I didn't want you to see me sick like that…I'm sorry" Kyoko smiled weakly at him. He looked gorgeous even when not her best! He thought.

"I'm the one that should be sorry! I'm the one that made you like this!" Kyoko looked up at him with questioning eyes for a few seconds. Then she jumped up and ran into the toilet and slammed the door behind her. Her retching sounding in the whole apartment. Ren turned and looked at Moko. She looked like she also wanted to throw up when hearing Kyoko. She shrugged and looked angry at Ren.

"Thanks to you I will now have to go home and take a shower and try to disinfect myself so that I won't become sick too. Almost the whole crew are sick right now…"

Ren looked at her really confused. What was she talking about?!

"But what Kyoko have is not contagious… how could you become sick…?"

"What are you talking about?!" Moko looked like she wanted to hit him hard in his head. "Is this fun to you?! Just you wait when you too start to puke like crazy…" she stopped when he all of a sudden started to laugh.

"Silly! You know that's not possible… men can't be pregnant…"

"WHAT?!" Moko's eyes became large and shocked. "What did you just say?!"

"I said that Kyoko is having my child!" He realized that he was smiling with a big smile.

They both turned towards the bathroom and the gasping sound they heard. Kyoko wasn't green in the face anymore. Instead she had turned red as a tomato. The smile went away from Ren's face.

"Wha- what did you just say I was?" Kyoko stammered.

Moko was the first one to react. She started laughing like she had become crazy.

"So that is what this was about!" she took a few steps towards the teddy bear and grabbed it in one of her hands and shock it in Ren's direction. "You thought that Kyoko was having a baby instead of food poisoning!" She laughed again doubling over from it. She continued still laughing: "The macho man Ren panicked when he thought that he had knocked up his beloved Kyoko!"

Moko decided that her work there was done and that she should go before Ren did something even more crazy and to leave those two crazy lovebirds alone. She closed the door behind her and they could both hear her laughter when she walked away in the hallway.

Ren turned around to look at Kyoko feeling rather stupid.

"So you're not pregnant then?" he asked. He felt rather disappointed. He hadn't had the time to think this over but he still felt some loss.

"No. The doctor that came to the set said that it was probably food poisoning since so many became ill at the same time. It must have been the lunchboxes. I'm sorry…" she looked sad and she showed with all her person that she felt miserable when she wasn't what Ren seemed to want.

Ren went towards her and gave her a tender hug. He felt like a jerk when he made her feel that way. He was just about to say something to her when the doorbell rang loudly. Ren's arms hadn't even left her before he realized that the person outside had a set of keys and was opening the door.

The door opened and he didn't even had the time so see who it was before he was pushed back and pink fluff was all around Kyoko.

"Kyoko! How are you? Oh what a happy day! When is the baby due? I'm going to be a grandma!"

Ren froze. Uh oh! He had forgot that he had phoned his mum being desperate when he couldn't decide where to put up the diaper station. In the new baby room or in the bathroom… Of course she would come running.

"Mom!" He carefully tried to move her away from Kyoko and get her attention. "Mom! Listen! It was a mistake! She's not pregnant. She's food poisoned…"

"What?! But where's the baby?" Ren cursed himself. He knew that look. And now he had hurt his mom too…

"I'm sorry I'm not pregnant Juliena… I'm…" Again Kyoko turned green and started running to the toilet once again.

"Oh you poor baby!" Juliena followed her into the bathroom to help her.

Left was Ren. He looked around and sighed. Correction. Kyoko would probably not kill him. She was too lovely and nice for it. But his mother definitely would…

He slowly walked into the room that he had redecorated. He took another teddy bear from the cradle and just slumped down in the middle of the room. He looked at it, hugged it and sighed. He closed his eyes.

"I'm not becoming a father…" he sighed again.

**So! What do you think? I must say I laughed a lot writing this chapter. I just wanted to find something that would make Ren behave a bit out of character. Guess I found it. ;-)  
>I'm sorry though that this chapter didn't include any lemons… maybe the next one will?<br>Please leave me feedback so that I will know if you liked it or not. **


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding fever

**Skip Beat fanfic.**

**I do not own the manga or its characters. If you love the manga then buy it to show your appreciation, like I do.**

**This fanfic is rated MA romance/ LEMON (some chapters more than others) and should only be read by adult people. **

**This fanfic is based on the manga until around chapter 185 when the Cain Heel arc is still in play.**

**This is the final chapter for this hot fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

Juliena and Moko looked at each other. How had this happened? A second ago they had been in with the hysterical bride and tried to get her ready for the wedding that would start later.  
>Now they stood outside of her locked room. The groom that should not see the bride before the wedding had been the one to literally throw the both of them out of the room. They waited a while to see if the door would open up again and let them in.<p>

Both of them blushed and decided that they should go down to bar and get a drink to calm down when they heard the brides lustful scream from inside…  
>Juliena thought that she shouldn't be that surprised since her husband had been the same way at their wedding.<br>Moko felt that if she was half as lucky as the bride tonight she would happily die tomorrow. It would be the perfect time to find a new playmate at the reception later on…

Ren turned the lock on the door and looked at the gorgeous but panicked bride before him. He felt filled with pride that he was marrying the love of his life today! But he got a bit worried when he saw her panicked expression.

"Kyoko darling! What's wrong? Moko called for me and said that you had gone berserk." He took a step forward and stopped when he saw that she backed a step from him.

"Re-Ren!" Kyoko started bawling and he hurried forward towards her to give her a warm embrace. He looked around the room and saw two champagne bottles and three empty glasses. Great. He now knew one of the reasons why his Kyoko now was crying. She had a tendency to get emotional when drinking champagne…

"I'm so sorry Ren! I can't get married to you…" she said between the sobs. She ended the sentence with a hick-up.

"What are you saying Kyoko? Of course we can get married! It's our wedding day!" he said.

"But I don't deserve you…" she hick-upped again. "I'm a fallen woman that's a disgrace to your family when I couldn't wait to jump into bed with you before we we're wed…" he looked down at her.

"Silly! I was the one to lure you into making love with me… almost every time!" he couldn't help to add that last part. After the baby incident she had started to be the one initiating making love every so often. "Of course I should be a man and do the right thing after doing that! If not only to make sure that I can taste you whenever I want…" He thought that he would kill those bastards that had made his bride start to doubt herself.

"But you shouldn't be marrying someone with no parents. That is an important part for making a good catch. Even if my mother is still alive she don't want me…"

"But that doesn't matter! You have a new family now. My parent love you as you would have been their own child. Besides, you have a lot of friends that love you and that counts more than that you have a lousy mum that's unfit to be a parent."

"But everyone say that I'm only marrying you for the money! A kohai shouldn't think that they are equal to their sempai. You're much more famous than me and it will hurt your status as japans number one."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I marry you because I love you! And if you hadn't realized it you're ranked as one of japans number one female actresses. If you're not qualified to be my bride then no-one is. And money, we both know that's not a reason why you want to get married to me." The ones talking of these things and her mother. Yes, those definitely deserved to die by his hands…

"And you want kids! I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough mother to your children. I don't know how a good mother should do…"

"You mean OUR children. Yes, I want to have children. More than I had realized that I wanted. But you're the only one that I want to have them with. I know that you will be the best mother ever since you have so much love to give and since you had such a bad one yourself I know that you won't do the same mistakes as she did." He couldn't help but smile. Off course the media had heard about his crazy visit to the baby shop and a paparazzi had taken photos of him. Everyone now knew that he longed for kids. Yoshiro had been terrified when he heard of it since he thought that Ren's stardom would crash because of this. But for some reason the fans loved the idea of him being a proud father. Even the craziest fans had sent him fan letter telling him good luck when making cute babies…

Kyoko tried to say something else. But Ren's lips crashed into her and silenced her effectively with the kiss. He felt her melt in his arms and he lifted her up and walked to the sofa standing in the corner. He lied her down on it and continues kissing her.

His hands trailed over her body. Feeling her breast trough the fabric and cursing that he didn't have the time to undress her, make love to her and then get her into the dress again before the ceremony. But he still had the time for some fun.

His right hand found Kyoko's leg and he caressed it and slowly made his hand go up her thigh and he both felt and heard her arousal. Her legs parted welcoming his hands advancement. He moved the skirts a bit to be able to touch her better but made sure that she was still covered by them.

He found her trousers and helped her out of them. Then his hand found its way back to her and he touched her silk smooth skin and felt her moist. He pushed one of his finger deep into her and she screamed of lust. He hoped that the women weren't outside anymore but then again he didn't care. This was his wedding day! If he wanted to give his wife an orgasm then no one could object.

He stroked her with his thumb and let his fingers pull in and out of her. He heard her soft screams when she was near the edge and kissed her to muffle them when she came with the help of his hand. He let her catch her breath and then continued the sweet torture. When he felt her pussy starting to tighten up just before she came he let his hand go away. She whimpered and looked pleadingly at him. He smiled and took his fingers to his mouth licking her taste from them.

"Please Ren. I want you now! Please fill me." She tried to get to his trousers and open them up. He took her hands away from him and stood up.

"No. I won't make love to you before you've said yes and you're my legal wife."

He bowed down and took her white panties from the floor and put them in his breast pocket. He then moved her skirts to make her look more decent and then went out from the room laughing when he heard her frustrated scream. He saw one of her white pumps hit the wall besides him before he closed the door.

He went to get ready knowing fully well that she would meet him at the altar. If not only to be able to be able to feel his cock inside her again. He snickered for himself walking down the corridor.

-  
>Kyoko felt like she where in heaven when she twirled around to the music being held by her wonderful husband. The bridal waltz training had done its thing and she heard the onlookers "oohing and aahing".<p>

The ceremony had been beautiful and everything had been perfect. Yashiro, Ren's best man had cried loudly but happy tears the whole time. Moko had looked embarrassed by his not that very manly behaviour and tried to not do like him. She was not going to cry at a wedding! Everyone else was not fooled by her for once lousy acting and smiled. Everything had been perfect.

Kyoko looked into Ren's eyes and smiled when he twirled her around to the music.

Ren still hadn't returned her panties and she still felt aroused when she felt the difference of not having them on. Damn him for being such a tease! Ren smiled at her and she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling.

She smiled. Why should only he be the one teasing? She could play that game to if she wanted…

-  
>Ren went to fetch the Kyoko's bag as she had asked him to do from her room. He was on his way back when he suddenly felt someone pushing him into a wardrobe. It was dark and he couldn't see the culprit. But the smell gave her away.<p>

"Kyoko. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh…" She said and he felt her giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and tried to lie his arms around her. She took them away and he thought that it was interesting seeing Kyoko this way. He liked that she decided on taking the lead and he became curious to see what she would do. He felt his member getting hard just thinking of it.

Her hands started to feel his chest and her lips continued to kiss him. Her fingers went around in circles and slowly travelled down. Soon they had found the lining of his trousers and she found the buttons. She opened up the trousers and let her fingers continue the circling. Ren let out a gasp when he felt her tender fingers softly touch his hard prick through his underwear. Her hands got firmer and he arched with pleasure when she took a firm grip around him. She moved her hand back and forth and he loved the feeling of it. She moved the fabric down a bit and got a new grip around his lean, pulsating dick. She started to rub him up and down again. The other hand she used to push down his trousers and underwear a bit to free him a bit.

He loved the way she made him feel and enjoyed it to the fullest. Her lips left his and he felt her slowly go down and he felt that he got harder yet with anticipation. He felt her breath teasing him and he unconscious tried to move nearer her wishing that she would continue. Another gasp went out of his mouth when he finally found her mouth go around him. She sucked him and he felt that his legs felt like jelly. Kyoko had become the ultimate sex-goddess!

His hands unconsciously moved to the sides of her head and he softly caressed it when she continued to make him feel like he was in seventh heaven. He wanted more. Oh so much more! But he let her decide what to do. He felt himself grow bigger and soon he wished to feel the release that he desperately wanted.

When he felt that he was near coming she suddenly let go of him and stood up. He still didn't see more than her contours but he felt that she had a grin all over her face.

"Now you know how I feel…" she said and hurried out of the wardrobe. Ren stood still too shocked to move… What a tease she was! He felt really frustrated that he hadn't gotten the release that he wanted. He was too proud to finish the job himself. Instead he tried to get dressed again. It's not the easiest when you're rock hard. After a few minutes he was able to open the door and go out to the party again.

Kyoko was going to pay for this later! He had problems containing his emperor of the night grin. The party would not go on forever…

-  
>Kyoko woke up and stretched her limbs. Her body felt perfectly stiff and aching in a most satisfactory way. It felt strange that ache could feel great. But when you had had such a lovely reason for the ache it was lovely. Making love to Ren throughout the night had felt even better than it had done all those other times.<p>

She had loved being punished by him. The only thing that had been bad was the time that she had had to wait for it. They had left the party a bit earlier to be able to go to the airport to go aboard the airplane taking them to their honeymoon. Lory had begged them to give them a secret location honeymoon as a wedding gift and they didn't know where they were headed until they had arrived.

They had changed airplanes two times and gone by boat out to a little deserted island. It was only them and two employees that did the cleaning, cooking and helped them with whatever they wanted. Most of the time they were invincible so it felt like it was only the two of them there.

The traveling had taken almost a whole day and during that time both of them had felt sexually frustrated since they couldn't do anything.

Kyoko looked around the beautiful bedroom and saw that Ren had left the room. She believed that he would probably be back any second. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she was hungry. Not only hungry for food she realized when she moved to a more comfortable position. Ren had become her drug and she couldn't get enough of him.

The door opened up and a smiling Ren came in to the bedroom. He was carrying a large tray filled with breakfast.

"God morning beautiful wife" He greeted her. He loved the idea that he would see her beautiful self every morning from now on. She smiled back and sat up in the bed. He came forward and put the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed. He then sat down on the bed and leaned forward to give her a deep kiss. He then started to arrange the food. He took a boiled egg and started to knack the shell open.

He looked at Kyoko and his movement stopped. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her face turned green and all of a sudden she ran towards the bathroom. He soon heard her retching and he froze. He dropped the egg on the floor and stood up when he heard her retching again. He panicked.

He ran out from the open balcony doors and out on the beach. He stopped when he came to the ocean. The waves made his feet wet. That's right! They were on an island! He looked around to see if he could see any boat to hitch hike with. But none was to be seen.

When he realized that it was no way off this island he decided that he was probably needed by Kyoko. So it had not been his imagination that her breast had become a bit fuller! This time it definitely wasn't food poisoning! A big smile was seen in his face. This was definitely the best gift he could get!

He started walking back to the bungalow. He started planning.

"Was it Eiko she was called…? I must request to get her help when we come back to Japan. She was so helpful the last time" He thought.

He went inside again and heard Kyoko retch once again.

"Kyoko darling…" he said and went in to his beloved wife in the bathroom.

-  
>On the other side of the world Eiko dropped the box she was holding. She looked around scared and felt like someone was walking over her grave. She got scared but didn't understand why…<p>

**The end.**

**So what do you think? ^_^ I felt that it was about time to let this story come to an end. I don't want it to be one of those dragging on and on forever.**

**I've gotten a new idea for a totally different fanfic with our beloved Kyoko… one where our three favourite men will be in and want a bit of Kyoko… (Ren that is crazy in love with her, Shoo that realizes that he wants her back and Reino that realized that the both of them have a certain connection and tries to deepen that…) If I know myself this other one will also be filled with lemon… I can't get enough of lemonade! ^_~ So keep a lockout for the first chapter!**

**Please give me reviews and tell me how you liked this one. This so that I can improve for the next time!**

**Take care,**

**Aasa **


End file.
